USS Endeavour
"I had the ambition to not only go farther than man had gone before, but to go as far as it was possible to go." ''- Captain James Cook of the HMS Endeavour, quoted on the Endeavour's Dedication Plaque The '''USS Endeavour' (NCC-97004) is an Odyssey-class star cruiser in service of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. It was launched on February 19th, 2415 and is the fifth Odyssey-class ship ever built. The Endeavour is considered the most technologically advanced ship in the fleet and serves as Rear Admiral Donaldson's Flagship. The Endeavour operates under a standard three Duty Shift rotation, Alpha-Shift (08:00 - 16:00), Beta-Shift (16:00 - 00:00), Gamma-Shift (00:00 - 08:00). The crew of the Endeavour was formerly the crew of the USS Independence-A. The Endeavour typically runs from 8:45PM - 12:00 every Monday, Eastern Standard Time. It is run by DGM Kossuth. Missions of the USS Endeavour Missions in 2415: #Following the Light of the Sun #Endeavour #In the Blink of an Eye #40,000 Years #Deo Vindice, Parts 1 and 2 #Our Eyes Turned Skyward #The Living End #A Change in the Weather #Regarding Peace #In War, Resolution #That Place You Can't Come Back, Parts 1 and 2 #The Only Answer #The Masks We Wear (Season Finale) Missions in 2416: #Evacuation (Season Opener) #A Dark Spot in the Universe #The Artemis Expanse #That's No Moon, Parts 1 and 2 Crew of the USS Endeavour 'Player Crew Roster:' *'Flag Officer: 'Rear Admiral Brian S. Donaldson *'Commanding Officer: 'Captain Vree'oklo'klan (Temporary Assignment) *'Executive Officer:' Open *'Chief Tactical Officer/Security Officer: 'Open *'Diplomatic Officer/Counselor': Lieutenant Commander Arin Soran *'Chief Science Officer:' Open *'Chief Medical Officer:' Doctor Jonas Bell *'Operations Officer:' Ensign Sonak *'Chief Engineering Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Krystin Chen *'Senior Flight Control Officer:' Open On Special Assignment: *'Captain Tanaka Hann' *'Lieutenant Commander Vorath' 'NPC Crew Roster:' 'Command Division:' *'Beta-Shift Bridge Commander:' Lieutenant Commander Christopher Sanderson *'Gamma-Shift Bridge Commander:' Lieutenant Commander Steven Martindale *'Alpha-Shift Conn Officer:' Ensign Ryan Atkin *'Beta-Shift Conn Officer:' Ensign L'Ten *'Gamma-Shift Conn Officer:' Ensign Leonardo Cuomo *'Shuttle Pilot:' Lieutenant Jose Colón *'Shuttle Pilot:' Ensign Javon Fardan *'Shuttle Pilot:' Ensign Asaremballah sh'Wadeen (Asa) 'Operations Division:' =Tactical/Security: = *'Alpha-Shift Tactical Officer:' Lieutenant Vinton Clarke *'Beta-Shift Tactical Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Antonio Baez *'Gamma-Shift Tactical Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Jean Baptiste *'Alpha-Shift Security Officer:' Lieutenant Johnathan Gragg *'Beta-Shift Security Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Allana Lecersen *'Gamma-Shift Security Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Dhanishta Rani **'Security Officer:' Lieutenant Francisco Depierro **'Security Officer:' Lieutenant T'Jul **'Security Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Maria Conte **'Security Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacques Lamoureux **'Security Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Kazren D'Shras th'Javon (Kaz) **'Security Officer:' Ensign Okun Dekkona **'Security Officer:' Ensign Chincayla zh'Onnta (Cayla) **'Security Officer:' Ensign Eric Karabelov =Engineering: = *'Beta-Shift Engineering Officer:' Lieutenant Aleksandra Jezeweska *'Gamma-Shift Engineering Officer:' Lieutenant Peter Magoni **'Engineer:' Lieutenant Scott Mills **'Engineer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Mahota **'Engineer:' Ensign Andrew McCray **'Engineer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Nigul **'Computer Specialist:' Lieutenant Sukran **'Computer Specialist:' Ensign Olga Nemeroff *'Relief Operations Officer:' Crewman Ann Novak *'Beta-Shift Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Samuel Laporte *'Gamma-Shift Operations Officer:' Ensign Kathleen O'Leary **'Bridge Transporter Chief:' Crewman Horg **'Transporter Engineer:' Crewman Jessica Fisher **'Transporter Engineer:' Crewman Marco Papadopoulos 'Science Division:' Science: *'Alpha-Shift Science Officer:' Lieutenant Mordon *'Beta-Shift Science Officer:' Lieutenant Mardochee Desrivieres *'Gamma-Shift Science Officer:' Lieutenant T'Zel **'Astrophysicist:' Lieutenant Padnel Dhanraj **'Astrobiologist:' Lieutenant Rahara Shul **'Geologist:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Mira Espinosa **'Xenobiologist:' Lieutenant William Rosati **'Sensor Technician:' Ensign David Long **'Sensor Technician:' Ensign T'Les **'Sensor Analyst:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Joseph Zaccaro **'Sensor Analyst:' Ensign Elizabeth Hall =Medical: = *'Beta-Shift Medical Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Melanie Allston *'Gamma-Shift Medical Officer:' Lieutenant Chertok **'Head Nurse:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Sarah Harris **'Nurse:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Andrew Belmont **'Nurse:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Inez Seto *'Jr Councelor:' Lieutenant Rixora Tola *'Jr Councelor:' Lieutenant Armand Villari 'Bridge CIC Roster:' *'Strategic Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Commander James Williams *'Alpha-Shift CIC Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Sean Peterson *'Beta-Shift CIC Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Melissa Conner *'Gamma-Shift CIC Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Juan Mateo **'Fleet Communications Officer:' Lieutenant Turan **'Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Rahr **'Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Aaron Hill **'Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Sima Grandi **'Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicole Jacobson **'Operations Officer:' Lieutenant Junior Grade Zezza Veila **'Operations Officer:' Ensign Anji Khai **'Operations Officer:' Ensign Querdan Ovin **'Operations Officer:' Ensign Kozik Tevar **'Operations Officer:' Ensign Kres'ten'tarthi (Stent) Category:Active Starships Category:Season 5